


Comfort's With You

by TheMalhamBird



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/pseuds/TheMalhamBird
Summary: Richard and Edward have sex. For the first time since Richard was deposed, imprisoned for three years, tortured for two of them, rescued by the Earl of Northumberland of all people and then put back on the throne by virtue of Henry being So Done With Everything. (and also a French Invasion, to which the Queen says: better late than never)(contains vague references to past physical and sexual abuse, but absolutely nothing detailed or graphic)





	Comfort's With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshireArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/gifts).



> This is set a little while after the end of my "Richard Suffers TM" verse, which can be found with that tag on my tumblr @themalhambird and absolutely does not need to be read to get the general gist of what's going on here. That being said, please check it out, it's awesome. Or at least, it made a lot of people miserable and also mad at me. Which- awesome. 
> 
> (the following contains underlying issues of past physical and sexual abuse. Nothing of that nature is shown or even talked about in any detail, but just as a heads up)

Being kissed was nice.

So, Richard thought as he idly curled Edward’s hair around his fingers, was being in a soft bed. And curling his fingers in Edward’s hair. And Edward generally, Edward was very nice. He made Richard’s heart beat faster in a very safe, secure kind of way, and Richard inhaled steadily. Then he said: “Ned?”

Edward paused. “Yes dearheart?” he asked, brushing a strand of auburn hair out of Richard’s eyes.

“Ned, can we try sex again?”

Edward hesitated. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” he said softly. “Last time-,”

“It’s not like last time,” Richard said quickly, “I don’t- last time we tried I was worried-“ he broke off, blushing faintly. “I was worrying you’d go away and leave me,” he mumbled. “I know that that’s stupid, now,” he added quickly, as Edward opened his mouth to object, “I know it doesn’t matter to you if we don’t- but I _want_ to. Please?” he fluttered his lashes up at his cousin, trying to dredge up old seduction techniques from beneath the silt of torture, imprisonment and…the other thing. “I’m not above begging,” he wheedled, sliding his foot up the back of Edward’s leg.

Edward’s lips quirked. “You’re sure?” he said.

Richard nodded, brushing Edward’s hair behind his ear. “I’m sure.”

“Alright. How do you want-“

“I want you inside me.” Richard locked his gaze with Ned’s, and held it, a fizzle of lust sparking through him at the intensity of love  and concern looking back at him. “I want you inside me,” he said again. “I promise not to panic this time,” he added, stalling Ned’s objection before he could voice it. “If I can’t handle it, I’ll tell you right away, we can stop- but I want to try this. I _need_ to try this.” Things were beginning, very slowly, to feel as though they might be getting back to normal. And the  more Richard’s memories began to right themselves, the more he remembered what he’d been like Before Pontefract, the more he wanted to claw the best parts of that version of himself back. The confidence.  The beauty. The sex. He needed to know that he hadn’t been ruined for good. “I want you inside me,” he whispered again, surging up to capture Ned’s lips in a kiss, winding his arm around his waist and pressing their bodies together. The fierceness of it startled Edward a little. He’d grown used to Richard being timid, even somewhat passive- certainly cautious when it came to initiate any kind of physical contact. Heat suffused his veins, and he kissed back with equal passion, slipping his tongue in to Richard’s mouth before pulling back. “You tell me if it’s too much,” he insisted. “You tell me right away-“

“I will, I promise.” Richard said, while his hands went to the hem of Edward’s nightshirt and pulled it up. He smiled delightedly at the feel of Edward’s calves- of his arse- of his back- Edward sat up and Richard followed, tugging the shirt over Edward’s head as Ned raised his arms. He tossed the garment aside, then hesitated, running a hand through his hair. “You can leave your gown on,” Edward said softly, and Richard smiled with faint relief, leaning forward to peck his lips.

“Do we have-“

“Yeah, hang on-“

Richard flopped back against the pillows as Edward dived through the bed curtains and began rummaging about in the draws next to the bed. It was faintly amusing- Edward’s head and shoulders swallowed by the blue drapes- and Richard repressed a giggle. Edward’s head and shoulders reappeared, a grin on his face as he triumphantly brandished the opened but still-full bottle of oil. “Here we are,” he said, and Richard grinned back, scrambling to get on to all fours and hitch the skirt of his nightshirt up over his back.  Edward pressed a quick kiss to Richard’s tailbone. “I love you,” he said. He unscrewed the lid off the bottle, and dipped his finger inside. A little awkwardly, he secured the bottle between his knees. He used his free hand to part Richard’s buttocks, and pressed the tip of his oil-coated finger to Richard’s arsehole. Carefully, he pushed forward. Richard flinched, and went tense, and Edward stilled. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Your finger’s cold,” Richard said softly. “I’m alright, keep going-“ Edward’s finger penetrated a little deeper, and Richard took a deep breath. The intrusion was- not unpleasant, once he got used to it. It was Edward. He was safe. It was fine. Edward gently moved his finger in and out, and just as Richard was growing restless, impatient for Ned to try just a little bit more- he wasn’t going to break, dammit- the finger was gone, and there was fumbling and then-

Edward added a second finger to the first, smiling a little at Richard’s quiet gasp and the way he arched back. He felt Richard clench around his fingers, and began to scissor them as he dragged them back to Richard’s rim and then pushed them back inside him. “Does that feel good?” he asked, begging to go faster.

“Yes,” Richard breathed. It did- it was starting too- he could feel himself stretching to accommodate Edward’s fingers and it felt good and “Oh-!”

Edward paused. A slow smile spread across his face, and he moved his fingers back over the spot he’d just brushed past. Richard’s breath hitched. “That feels nice,” he said, pushing back against Edward a little- “That- Ned, again, please-“ Edward grinned, and obliged, fucking Richard with his fingers and delighting in Richard’s gasps and shivers of pleasure as Edward’s fingers managed to find their mark with each pass.

“Ready for a third?” he asked.

“Please-“ Richard moaned.  Edward grinned, applied a little oil to his third finger, and plunged them straight back in. Richard yelped, and settled his knees a little wider apart.

“Alright?” Edward asked.

“I’m fine- keep going-“

Edward obliged. He sought Richard’s prostrate again, and found it after a few tries, winning himself more pretty sounds that made his cock hard. Richard’s arms were trembling; he was panting slightly. Edward abruptly pulled his fingers free, poured a liberal amount of oil on to his hand and slicked himself up.  “Ed- _ward,_ ” Richard whined.

“I’m going to mount you,” Edward warned him, hastily leaning through the curtains to stick the bottle of oil upright on the floor before lining his cock up with Richard’s entrance. “Alright?”

“I’m fine just-“

Edward grasped Richard’s hip with one hand and braced himself as he pushed his cock inside his lover. Richard gasped. “God,” he said. “God- Ned- move- move, please-“ Edward moved, grasping Richard’s other hip and pulling him back against him as he thrust forward. Richard sank lower in to the mattress as he reached between his legs to grasp his cock with one hand, jerking himself off in time to Edward’s thrusts. Moments later, he prostrated himself completely to pinch at his nipples, moaning with pleasure at the glorious combination of feelings. “Ned-“ he moaned. “Ned, Ned, Ned- Ned, my hair-“ a pressure off his left him, and fingers dragging through his hair, tugging at his scalp. Richard gasped; Edward pulled at his hair again, harder, his cock filling Ricard completely and hitting all the right spots and Richard felt the wave of pleasure building and building and building and building until it was almost unbearable and his vision went dark-

Richard came with a Edward’s name still on his lips- that, and the way Richard clenched around him as he shook with pleasure sent Edward tipping over the edge moments later. They collapsed down on to the mattress together, panting as they lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs, Edward’s fingers still in Richard’s hair. As he slowly came back to himself, he began to stroke Richard’s hair softly. “Are you alright, my love?” he asked.

“I’m good,” Richard said, voice oddly small. Edward struggled to sit up.

“Are you crying?”

“S’good tears I’m happy.” Richard wiggled around so he was facing Edward. He was sweaty and pink cheeked and teary-eyed and glowing. “Thank you,” he said, reaching up and stroking Edward’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“It was a genuine pleasure.”

“Exton can suck it.” He said it with such glee that Edward couldn’t help but laugh.

“Exton can suck it,” he agreed.

“I’m happy.”

“I’m happy too.” Edward bent down and kissed his temple. “You stay there, alright? I’m going to find someone to bring us up some warm water and some soap.”

“Mmh,” Richard pouted. “I don’t want you to get out of bed.”

 “Do you want to go to sleep without cleaning up?”

Richard’s nose wrinkled. “Be quick,” he ordered. “And also maybe put clothes on!” he added, turning his head to watch as Edward disappeared through the bed curtains. “You should definitely put clothes on,” he said, rising to his knees and pushing the curtains apart  to watch as Edward fished his nightshirt off the floor and pulled it on over his head. “I love you,” he said, just in case Edward was in any doubt.

Edward turned to flash him a quick grin. “I love you to,” he said, “Back in a minute.” Richard smiled deeply, sat back, and watched until Edward was out of the door.


End file.
